


Babysitter Blues

by Matloc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuroWeek, Baby!Kuroko, Centaur!Aomine, Gen, centaur!au, ft. Mai-chan as bait, my first venture into aokuro, slay me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matloc/pseuds/Matloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether he likes it or not, Aomine is stuck with baby Kuroko for the next two hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter Blues

**Author's Note:**

> ~~much centaur very thank jar jar binks~~

 

This has  _got_  to be the worst way ever to get duped.

“What the hell, Mom? You told me Mai-chan was here!” Aomine points an accusatory finger at his near carbon copy like she’s just committed the worst crime ever. Because she absolutely did—betrayal doesn’t even begin to cut it. To have called him out here into the family woods, making him cancel his front row seat to the Women’s Pro Wrestling tourney—all for a stupid human, and it isn’t even the one he wants.

“Aww, but isn’t Kuroko-kun much cuter?” She coos and nuzzles the baby in her arms.

“No, he doesn’t have boobs!” Not to mention that kid has the fattest face he has ever seen. As big as a basketball on an action figure’s body. It reminds him of one of those bobble head dolls he used to dismantle as a kid because he often put too much force in handling things.

“Daiki!” his mother lets out a horrified gasp. “Why do you always have to be so crass? I thought I raised you better.”

He rolls his eyes. “Well, maybe if you didn’t lie to me about Mai-chan we wouldn’t even be having this talk.”

Like mother like son, Aomine too receives an exasperated eyeroll. “Stop being so dramatic. Here.” She thrusts a wiggling mass of star and rocket-bottomed human into his arms.

“H-hey, wait, I’m gonna drop him!” He nearly does, catching the baby by the tummy before his light blue head makes friends with the grass.

“See, you’re gonna be just fine.” She waves off his worries with such nonchalance, it makes Aomine worry if she’s ever dropped him on the head as a child too. He won’t put it past her, really.

She looks at her watch, plastic surprise coating her features.

“Oh! I’m late for my tea party,” she lies, picking up her purse. “I’ll be back in two hours. Be nice to him, Daiki.”

“Mom! Are you seriously making me babysit this thing?” Said thing squirms in his hold like a roly poly.

His mom just waves and takes off, leaving him alone. With a baby in his arms.

“Dammit, woman!” His forelegs thrash against the earth, steel-tipped hooves pummeling the ground. The noise elicits a cheerful response from the baby, who squeals and claps his hands. Aomine cannot believe he’s stuck with this brat for two goddamn hours.

“You brat, you’re making me miss Yuki-chan’s most important match of the season,” he barks at the white bundle. Blue eyes blink up an ocean of curiosity at Aomine.

“Don’t stare at me like that, you baby.” He grabs the kid by the scruff, bringing him up to eye level.

“Look at me like a man. See.” As an example, Aomine narrows his eyes into a menacing glare, which the human finds to be the most amusing thing ever. He reaches out with feeble arms and aims right for Aomine’s hair.

“What the fuck—ow!” Aomine nearly falls on his haunches trying to get the human leech off of him, but that only makes him tug harder on the navy clumps in his iron grip. 

“Ouch! Let go, you stupid brat!” Aomine struggles wildly, hindlegs kicking back as he tries to get the boy to loosen his grip. It’s only when his abused scalp finally slips out of those inhuman clutches that he realizes he’s just been bested by a fucking kid.

He holds the kid up again. “Not bad, Kuroko, was it? But let me tell you, you’re never gonna beat me in a real fight.” He gives Kuroko a cocky grin, and the baby seems to like that even more because he reaches out again. This time grabbing at Aomine's face with grubby hands.

“Whawt awf you doong,” Aomine tries to talk through Kuroko squeezing and pulling at his cheeks. He stretches them almost to the back of his jaw, drawing a Glasgow-esque smile on Aomine’s face with his tiny fingers. What would be considered nightmare fuel for adults and children alike yet makes this curious child laugh in glee.

“You’re a weird kid, _kid_.” Aomine groans with no real feeling, whipping his face away from Kuroko.

Unfortunately for Aomine, the brat hasn’t had his fill of sadistic fun just yet. He tries to lunge for Aomine’s back, falling out his hold in the process. Tanned hands grab him in the last second.

“Holy shit, don’t do that! You nearly died!” But Kuroko keeps going for his back, and a bulb finally lights up in his head.

“You want a ride, eh?” He grins at Kuroko. “I normally don’t give them out for free, but I’ll make an exception for you.”

He straddles Kuroko on him, but the baby’s clumsier than he is and slips off the side. Aomine should really be paid for all the times he’s saved this brat from his death in the span of less than two hours.

“Stay still, Kuroko. Don’t move your ass while you’re sitting on mine,” he orders, and by a glorious turn of fate, Kuroko listens.

Aomine starts off with a slow trot until he finds an even pace to keep Kuroko from falling again. He hears giggling and clapping, turning around to meet blue eyes with a smirk.

“Don’t get too used to the special treatment, brat.” He lightly kicks up his hindlegs, making Kuroko squeal in delight.

Aomine has a knack for breaking things. His childhood was a fractured mess of broken parts to robot figurines, never lasting longer than a week as he stood over them, kicking them into the dustbin his mother would hand him with a light scolding. Hell, Kuroko looks a million times more fragile than anything he’s ever destroyed with just a touch.

But as he hears another spike of laughter bubbling from behind, he thinks maybe he won’t have to pick up any pieces this time around.

So for the two hours he’s stuck with this brat, he does the unthinkable. Something he thought he’s already lost the ability for in the plastic fissures in his childhood. For the next two hours, he treats Kuroko like he’s the most precious thing in this world.

Incidentally, hell  _does_  freeze over that very day. Hades has been gone on vacation for too long.

 

 


End file.
